Cat and Mouse
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: OOC.  Ginny decides to step out of her comfort zone, Just for a quick game.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: As always I simply enjoy toying with the brain children of Jo. I own nothing, unless I do. _*

Ginny had heard about clubs like this. A fantasy factory of sorts, but never had she seen one, or been to one. But Lavender Brown had somehow managed to get her here. 'Butterfly.' They entered what seemed to be a restaurant. The ladies sat at a table and Lavender ordered two waters, "and a bottle of wine," Ginny piped up. She was so nervous she felt having a little blood in her alcohol system might be better than the other way around.

"Relax Gin. I've been here a few times already and it is amazing. I'm always amazed what you can do with magic. Ok, so on the front of the menu there is a list of foods, in case you come and change your mind you can still eat while you are here. On the back however," Lavender held up the menu for emphasis, "there is a list of scenarios. A role developed for your… interests." Ginny looked down the list, they had everything from civil war belle and confectionary soldier, whatever that was, to pirates, to things as simple as a burglar breaking in to your house. There was a second section of additional services. You could add things to the experience, to keep it fresh. They had masks and other extra props, but you could also request certain people. Ginny asked about this.

"Oh! When you pick someone you can either pick someone sitting as a table, who will be asked if they wish to join in, keeping you anonymous of course or you can also pick a waiter or waitress." Ginny looked around, seeing if there was anyone that caught her eye.

"Ginny, might I suggest masks? It's only a little extra and it adds to the mystery and you can always take them off at anytime during the experience." Ginny was looking over the 'menu' once more when one particular scenario caught her eye; _Cat and Mouse: a game of intellect and ingenuity. Scenario is tapered to ones level of interest and skill._

Having drowned the last of her glass, Ginny managed to hail a waiter. "Yes I think I'm going to get one Cat and mouse with masks." With a nod the man replied, "If you wait in the sitting room this way, I'll let them know. Someone will fetch you in a few minutes." And in a matter of seconds he had disappeared, and Lavender almost seemed to need to find him.

"Do you remember his name? I kind of want to request him." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Marcus. His name is Marcus, though I don't know what name he goes by here." Lavender looked at him with slight shock in her eyes. Ginny clarified, "We went to Hogwarts with Marcus. Marcus Flint."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than she saw Lavender shiver, "Marcus Flint? Wow, he has really grown up." A smile slowly formed on her face. Part of Ginny wanted to throw up, but when "Patryk" came back to the table to escort her to the sitting room, all she could feel was happy for her friend.

After a few minutes had gone by, was given a card with a number and a spell on it. "Go to this room. When you enter cast the spell on yourself. Here is your mask and good luck." Ginny walked over to the room and before entering flipped the mask over in her hands. There was no string or ties to hold the slightly feline shape to her face, but she hoped the spell would take care of it.

"What the hell kind of name is Bryce? Stupid Muggle name sounds utterly ridiculous." 'Bryce' pinned his name tag on his shirt before heading out onto the floor, but was stopped by Marcus. He and Marcus had become good friends, better than whatever you called them at school. "So 'Patryk', anything fun today?" the sarcasm seemed to drip from his tongue. "Actually 'Bryce', you aren't going on the floor you have a cat and mouse appointment, I'd give it to someone else, but you are the best."

Marcus almost laughed at the exaggerated eye roll that his friend offered up, "Some little old biddy who no longer feels challenged by her simpering husband? Gods I hope she isn't fat." "Actually," Marcus corrected, "she's hot. She got masks with it, so it'll be her but not really. She looked kind of familiar; I just can't put my finger on it." With a curious smirk, the Bryce tag was set back on the table and its owner went to prepare.

Ginny sat in her room, mask affixed to her face and though she looked different, thanks to the spell, she felt more confident. After the Marcus scare, she thought she might get someone from school. Now of course it didn't matter because neither of them would know. Ginny looked in the mirror again, she long straight blonde hair was swept over one shoulder. All her freckles were gone and her icy blue eyes pierced back at her. She was herself, just different. Her body was exactly the same; the same walk the same round hips and full breasts. These things were enhanced by the outfit she found magical dressed in. It was a boudoir version of regular clothes she would wear. A knee length flowered skirt, tight instead of a-line, which is what she'd normally have, and a tight black strapless corset instead of a tank top. This was all set off by her mask, which seemed to almost melt into her face.

She was startled when a man came in the door, with a bottle of champagne and glasses, "A drink?" Ginny was about to spit a comment at him before she realized, she had paid to have him come in. But then again this was a chase.

"No thank you. I don't drink with strange men." She smiled at him, "so we had better get aquatinted. You are?" He smiled back at her, bowing "Whoever you want me to be. Miss…?"

Ginny hadn't thought of a name, and she didn't want to use her own. "Calliope. Or Callie." The man kneeled, "Well Miss Calliope. It is nice to meet you." He was good. He knew every line to sweep a girl off her feet. 'He almost reminds me of… never mind.'

"So… do you have a name, good sir?," Ginny looked him over. She assumed whatever name he gave was not his real name, "You can call me whatever you wish Ms. Calliope." His shorter black hair had a slight wave. You could see the bright green eyes through the mask, they seemed to glisten with secrets. "Before that, do you mind modifying your spell? The black and green. I can't… you need to change it." 'Bryan' smiled, "As you wish, missus." He turned and muttered to himself, using wandless magic. The black hair became straight and brown, the green eyes fading to a blue-ish purple. He turned back around and started to walk towards her, "Is this better?" He smiled when he noticed her sudden relief. He often took the ruse of the infamous Chosen one. Many of the witches had favored him at one point or another, and there were very few who didn't, most of which were from his own house, with a few exceptions know to him. He began to kiss her neck knowing where to start his game, "So, not a fan of the boy-who-lived?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny took a few steps forward and turned to look at the suitor now in front of her. What did that have to do with anything, then she realized. It was harry that she saw in the suitor. He was neither the same height nor build as Harry, but just those two clues were too similar to the boy who had ruined her life. The boy who had chosen her best friend, the ditzy girl who believed in the craziest things. Luna wasn't the sharpest, or the most critical, which may have been why Harry loved her. Luna would believe anything that harry said, even if it was that he farted fairies and rainbows.

"How dare you! Don't start with me. You don't know me. Actually I have the perfect name for you. You remind me of this guy I knew in school. He was arrogant like you; I loved the prick, despite my best efforts. He just got me; he knew which buttons to push. I'll call you Drake." She smiled to herself at her private joke. Ginny knew that most of the women who came here called them by the name of a past lover, but the name was of no one in the wizard world that people would know. And she knew that nobody would suspect it to be who she thought of during her private moments. Draco Malfoy would have killed anyone who called him that, anyone but her. Ginny moved over to the window that had been spelled to look out over the London skyline at night. "Drake. As a matter of fact, No, I'm not, but that is not what we are here for, is it?" She turned back to the smirking man standing there. "Is there something funny about that?"

"Not at all Ms. Callie. It's just that… I'm not sure I believe you." He needed her to turn back around. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. How was he going to play this? As 'Bryan' he was safe, but 'Drake'? Not only did he now know who this Calliope really was, he had to fight the pull of his heartstrings. Draco had never heard her tell him that she loved him. He had been brutal to break up with her, but it had been for the better hadn't it? With the war, and his father? He had chosen the right thing right? With Ginevra, he had been normal. She never saw him as a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Death eater in training. He had been the boy who she spent nights with in the room of requirement, who she secretly met in the shrieking shack, after Lupin had left of course. And now she was telling a complete stranger that she loved him, even after all these years. She hadn't heard anything from him since then, she didn't know about his work with the order, his betrayal of his father and the rest of Voldemort's Cronies. She had no reason to love him. Yet here she was, pouring her heart out. Draco managed to look up at her. She had turned back to the window, she shoulders held ridiculously high. He knew he had struck a nerve.

"All witches have a thing for the Chosen One. The Wonderful Saint Potter." Draco was careful to modulate his words so he didn't spit them out with his usual venom. He was amazed to see her laugh, "Saint Potter! That prick! He had the whole world laid out before him! And he lucks through it! People were willing to give their lives to help him, to make it easier for him. My sister-in-law spent many extra hours in the library helping him, and he took her for granted. My best Friend, living by his side? He deserves nothing. If anything, he deserves a few hardships." Ginny was shocked to find these words pouring out of her. But she felt as if she couldn't help it. All of these years of repressed Harry slurs were bottled up, finally being able to be released with the knowledge that this man couldn't possibly know who she was.

"You don't have to be a genius to find Harry's skills a little lack luster. I don't know where that came from." She looked back at 'drake' expecting him to be offended. After all she had just slandered a major figurehead. But instead he just stared back at her, mildly impressed.

"Well then," 'Drake' began his affections on Ginny's neck once again, "I think we should show what Potter is missing out on." Draco drew his tongue along Ginny's collarbone; laying little love bites on it as he moved. Ginny began to lean into it, and then startled, not giving in just yet.

"I don't know that Harry deserves it. He hasn't been that horrid. Unless you have other evidence, to prove me wrong?" she gave her assumed play toy a grin. Draco knew it wasn't fair, but this was his favorite part of Ginny. To him it was no longer a scenario, no longer a random incident. It was like the old days. The only difference was that he knew what she liked and she didn't even know it was coming.

*A/N*: ok, I know it is kinda cliffy, but if you review maybe I'll write a sequel! A smutty sequel at that!


	2. Chapter 2

_*Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I'm glad people like this one! So I present to you, part 2!_

_Please don't sue me for I am poor and don't have the money. So for all the lawyers, I disclaim!*_

Ginny could tell something was off. She wasn't sure if it was the way that he talked about potter, of if something she said had given her away, but suddenly she knew it was more than a game, she didn't know what it had become exactly; a vendetta, or a cruel joke? But if they were gonna play, she was gonna play harder.

"So…. Potter wasn't perfect, but he was better than a lot of the slime I've had to deal with through the years." If they knew who she was, she was going learn about them, even if it got the point where she had to play dirty, "I'd messed around with some schmucks before. Though now that I think about it, none quite measure up to Harry. Sure he was a bastard, but what does that make everyone else?" Ginny was going to get him. If they had dated, surely he'd be taken aback, but no, there Drake stood in all his smokin' hot glory. A different approach maybe?

Drake hid this smirk with a practiced smile; he went back to kissing her neck, "I'm sure that's true. Not everyone is a dream, but tonight is not about them." He cupped a breast and drew his thumb across her nipple, feeling it harden under the fabric.

Ginny wouldn't allow herself to lose control of the situation. She turned in his arms, staring into his eyes, careful not to forget her plan. She backed up a few feet and slid her skirt off. She stood there and watched him look her over, her now tan skin clad in stockings and lingerie. Sure she had gotten looks before, but something about the way his eyes raked over her body made it seem like he was seeing someone else. She turned and touched her toes, picking up her skirt and tossing it on a chair nearby. She looked up at him from beside her ankles and saw him swallow as he took in the sight of her ass. "You ok, Drake? You look a little flushed." She was glad she had kept her proportions. She was known for her curves. She stood back up slowly and walked back over to him, swinging her hips just enough, without it looking awkward. "If you're not alright, maybe you should lay down."

She reached for his hand which he readily offered, and led him to the large king sized bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his lap. She feel just what 'cure' he needed. She put on her best mocking concerned face, "Are you okay?" She noticed the slight sweat that had formed on the side of his face from what she had done in a short amount of time. Certainly he was the one who had to keep these fantasies on track and it was probably nice to not have to lead, even though he was obviously not used to it. She slid her tongue along his jaw line and up to his ear, where she nibbled lightly. Maybe she could figure out who he was by what he liked. She hadn't slept with everyone, but she'd slept with enough to narrow this down.

Draco struggled to hold in a moan, but failed to do so. He had always liked it when Ginny ran the show, but now she was different. Over the past few years, she had new found self confidence and had apparently learned a few new things. She flicked the lobe with her tongue again and began to kiss her way down his chest. He had practically torn his own shirt off to give her access. She got right down to the line of hair below his bellybutton. She started to undo the button of his slacks and stopped, sitting up and looking him in the eye. Draco could not waiver. It had been 5 years since the last time they had been together, just a few days before the start of the war. He would have been willing to beg that Ginny back, but this Ginny? There was no way in hell that he was going to let her get away.

"You know what? I don't think I want to," Ginny pulled one leg over and lay down besides Drake, who at the same time sat up. "I'm just not feeling it right now." She slid up the bed and rested against the pillows. She did, however, continue to remove her stockings, slowly unclipping them from her garter and sliding them down her leg. Draco was shocked.

"Not interested, my Dear Calliope? I find this hard to believe. In fact I'm willing to bet that you are interested, more than you let on. If I can prove that you are interested, not in the game, but in me, I get to see you outside of Butterfly." He tried to read Ginny's face as she thought it over.

"And if not, my session is free and you tell me who you really are," Ginny figured she had won. Not only would she know this faux suitor, but she would win the game as well. Drake pulled her up into a sitting position, "Deal."Without a seconds hesitation, he pulled her in a kissed her.

This was not any kiss, this was a kiss with so much lingering passion, so much behind it that Ginny struggled completely to not totally give in, let alone not kiss back. Finally he released her. She had chills, but smiled having not given him anything in return, "And your name?"

Draco smiled, "Oh no. that was not the test." Before Ginny knew what had happened, she was on her pack again, with him over her, "The test is quite simple really." She slid his hand up her leg and to the apex of her legs. The telltale moisture there was good enough for him, but he wasn't going to let this chance get away from him. "I want you to tell me." And with that he pulled her knickers to the side and slid two fingers into her. He could feel her tight and wet around his fingers, feeling as if she might break them. He watched her face as she shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

Ginny couldn't believe it, 'What in Merlin's name was he doing? It was not part of their de- oh Merlin, he's moving them. Oh all the sneaky tricks that – oh shit that's it. Right there.' A strangled moan escaped her.

Draco knew he was on the right track. He knew her body like he knew his own. He found her g-spot in a matter of seconds and brushed it. She arched her back and moaned again. This was going to be easy, so long as the stubborn Weasley in her wouldn't last. He slid his fingers out of her and saw ginny pout slightly. He just smiled a knowing grin and ripped her panties on either side and tossed them onto the floor.

'Had he really just do that? What the hell was he thinking? OH FUCK, is that his tongue?' Ginny managed to open her eyes and look down. There he was probing her with his tongue, teasing her slit just right before delving back down. Ginny had to shut her eyes again, though this time it wasn't just black that she saw. It was the silver hair. The silver hair and silver eyes, that knew her so well. She could see him there, not this mysterious stranger. She moaned, "Draco."

He wanted to stop and take her in his arms, to get out of this place, but he needed to finish what he set out to do. He used one hand to continue the small circles on her clit while he slowly kissed his way up, over her corset to her chest. Using his free hand he found the lacing holding the damned thing on. With the nearest want he cut the ribbons and threw the wretched thing onto the floor. Ginny tried to sit up to see what he had done, but with a gentle push he placed her back on the pillows. She was about to tell him to watch it, but the words were lost as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and pinched the other with his free hand. His hand momentarily left her mound to replace his mouth. He knew just how hard to grab her, how to pinch or bite. He kissed her neck and bit the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Ginny moaned again.

'What the hell am I doing? I can't let him get away with this!' Ginny reached down and slid a hand into Drake's pants, grasping his member. She knew he wanted as much as she did, but knew this was not the way to control him. In two seconds flat, she had him on his back. She ran her tongue down the center of his stomach, taking a second to dip inside his bellybutton, and quickly divested him of his pants and boxers. Ginny was not disappointed. Drake reached for her, and tried to sit up, but like he had done to her, she pushed him down gently and nibbled his ear, whispering, "Not so easy now is it? Is there anything you'd like to share?"

She raised herself over him, sliding herself across the head. Draco's cock twitched. His body knew how much he needed this. He reached up to try to pull her down onto him, but she batted his hands aside. "Anything you want to say?" She slid down just enough so that his head was inside her and both of them almost gave in. Almost.

"Wench, if you don't move, I will not be held liable for what happens." Draco wasn't worried about what he called her, he knew her secret.

Ginny was shocked for a moment than smiled, "if I don't move?" she raised her hips and pulled off him just a little bit, but that was enough. "FUCK. That is not what I meant." Draco tried again to grab her hips but got not only swatted away, but he got his hands cuffed to either side of his head, "Now Drake, what did I say about that? If you can't control yourself, I'm going say you forfeit." She slid a little further down with every word, "Now. where. was. I? Oh yes," she suddenly thrust downward, fully seating herself on him, "was there something you wanted to say?" he shook his head, trying not to speak because he couldn't give this up. She pulled herself all the way up, until just his tip was still in her, "are you sure?" she slammed down on him, trying not to let it get to her, even though it felt so perfect and it was killing him. She ground against him and she absent mindedly brought her hand to her tight bundle of nerves.

Draco started running through every possible spell he could think of to unlock the cuffs. If she came, it was over. She'd be gone forever this time. Finally he got it and he grabbed her waist and snatched her hand away, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Ginny smiled, "Obviously I'm doing your job." She smiled happy with her retort.

"Oh really? My job?" he held her hands above her head. What he did next was a risk. He grabbed one leg and threw it over his shoulder, but held the other where it was. This was risky and could end three ways; either she hadn't done this with other guys and she would recognize him, she was so close that entering her this way would send her over and it would be over, or he had a chance. Draco prayed for the last one.

"OH FUCK," Ginny threw her head back and stopped struggling against his hold on her wrists. "Drake."

Draco paused, did she recognize him, or was she still playing the game. He tried not to let the pause give him away, so his moved slow, as if the startled pause was intentional.

"Drake, don't-" Ginny's realization hit her like a ton of bricks. There was a reason this 'stranger' reminded her of draco. Could it be him? The only way to be sure was tied to her face. Because she hadn't fought his hold on her arms, he had let go. Ginny reached up and pulled her mask off."

"Hello Red." A smile spread across her face. She reached up and kissed him, "I want YOU." Draco knew she meant it, but not just for the sake of the game. He reached up and pulled his mask off. His hair was longer now, and his eyes softer, but it was him. She squeezed her leg around him tighter and they seemed to remember where they were. Draco pulled all the way and slowly pushed back in. Ginny met his speed, stroke for stroke even as he sped up. Soon they both cried out.

"So where do you wanna go on this date."


End file.
